


LOVE you twice

by NoJoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJoy/pseuds/NoJoy
Summary: 来自蜘蛛侠3的主要故事是关于失忆后的小绿妖精和彼得·帕克或甜蜜或痛苦的故事这是中文版~http：/juanfuanfu.lofter.com/post/1f4ef74c_ef1af9fe这是诺霍伊的劳动成就，不要在不受欢迎的情况下再版和使用。





	1. Chapter 1

The first chapter 

Peter parker almost suffocated when the doctor opened the door.

Harry had woken up, his wounds still not so good, but his spirits were much better, and it was a kind of vague pleasure after losing his memory. He even showed his smile, which had almost disappeared before, and his eyes were bright with surprise. 

He tried to raise his hand to greet his friend,welcomed him with all his might, and called his name softly, as if he had just woken up, soft and soft:

"Peter... " 

\-- Just like an angel. 

Peter almost choked up. How long had it been since harry had called his name and laughed at him like that? He even avoids him, always wants to kill him -- kill spiderman, avenge his father... But now he felt as if harry had come back again, though he had lost his memory, pure as a baby, with no hatred in his eyes, only peace.

"Hey, man. Peter went to the bed, trying not to tremble, and put on a big smile. "how do you feel?" 

"Ah... Not bad... "Harry smiled." it's just kind of"is a little strange, amnesia should be so, what can not remember... But it's good... It feels so easy, man. He lay on the bed, looking up at Peter, his half-closed eyes melting with tiny bits of starlight, and his cool hands naturally grasped Peter's. 

Peter shivered a little imperceptibly, and then he held it tight, his fingers crossed, some distant memory recalled with the touch of a long time ago, hugged, kissed, rubbed, delighted... But now harry probably doesn't remember that either, either good or bad. 

"Well... "Peter really smiled." it doesn't matter. Everything will be all right." He gently pushed harry's bangs away and said, "I'll always be there for you." 

Harry shook his head slightly and smiled defiantly. 

"My god, Peter, don't move my hair." 

“oh, harry!” The door was pushed open again, and Mary hurried in, looking very worried. A few people talked for a while, and Peter thought it was the warmest and most peaceful night of his life. It was not until the nurse gently suggested that the patient should rest that they went out together.

Peter let go of harry's hand and raised his eyebrows. "see you tomorrow, then." Harry smiled and nodded, looking very reluctant to part with his friend, but he was tired and a little dizzy. 

After seeing her friend go, the nurse tucked him up and asked, "You have two very good friends." Harry curled his lips slightly and muttered a final reply before he finally fell into a sound sleep: "Yes, they are my best friends." 

Peter's super hearing came in handy as he walked out of the hospital room. His heart beat faster and faster when he heard the words. Peter took a deep breath and felt more relaxed and happy thanYes, let bygones be bygones. Harry's amnesia is a new beginning -- a new beginning for both of them, to forget about spiderman and the little green goblin's enmity with each other, except for the original, best friends Peter and harry.


	2. LOVE you twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what happened to Peter and Harry in the hospital bed ~

In the middle of the night, the whole hospital fell into a deep sleep. Moonlight was scattered into the ward, and the people in the bed slept peacefully. The window was gently opened from the outside, as if afraid of disturbing Harry's dream. Peter crept into the room. He did not wear Spider - Man's outfit, but wore ordinary household clothes. He climbed from the bottom corner of the wall to the VIP ward almost on the top floor, just to see Harry again.

Peter's heart is very complicated now. He has not only recovered Harry's happiness, but also the regret that he was hurt by his mistake. Fortunately, he is better.

Peter shoots silk, pulls the chair on the other side of the bed, sits in front of the bed gently, pulls away Harry's bangs, and looks at his sleeping face like this - he hasn't seen him for a long time. He chuckled at the thought that Harry used to be the most annoying person to move his bangs. His fingers rubbed Harry's smooth forehead, then gently slid onto his tall bridge of the nose, watched his slender eyelashes vibrate twice from time to time, and finally slid onto Harry's soft, pink lips.

Peter's Adam's apple moved once. He got up slightly, leaned over his waist, carefully covered Harry, and then printed a kiss on his lips.

The taste was so good that Peter couldn't help wanting to push his luck. He deepened the kiss, slowly sucking Harry's soft lip, slowly invading his mouth, trying to pry Harry's jaws open and taste them deeply.

Peter's breathing became heavier and heavier, and his body was getting hot and dry. He had to try to restrain his breathing, holding his hands on both sides of Harry's body, and he didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Harry's eyelashes quivered a few times again. He couldn't breathe at this moment. He was inevitably awakened by the kiss, opened his eyes in a trance, and then stared fiercely. He finally felt a little. Someone was kissing him!

" blare! " What's going on? ! Harry's brain was in a mess. He was both awake and confused. His mouth was slightly open with conditioned reflex. Peter took advantage of it and finally occupied the whole soft mouth. He could not help but take Harry's oxygen.

Harry felt short of oxygen and his mind was dizzy. Peter felt the reaction of the people beneath him and hurriedly ended the deep kiss to check Harry's situation: " Hi hi hi……,Harry, don't be afraid. It's me … Peter. "  
" How are you? Are you okay? " He worried and touched Harry's face, regretting his impulse again.

Harry finally breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the person who was very close to him. It was really Peter. " Oh, my God, Peter ... How did you get here? Didn't you go home? "" what are you doing here? "

After asking Harry, he regretted it. His face and ears turned red immediately. What Peter was doing he saw completely … felt it. Although he didn't know why Peter was doing this, he didn't have much annoying feelings.Everything seemed strange … now it's much more embarrassing.

Peter was also embarrassed. He couldn't wait to hang himself upside down with silk and smoke himself a few more times. How to explain it? The two men looked at each other in this way with four eyes, and Peter kept Harry under him with his hands and body.

Well, always face it, Harry just has amnesia, and we can start over. Peter thought, so he summoned up his courage and finally spoke.

" Harry, I ... I love you. "

The people under him opened their eyes wide in surprise, embarrassed and unaware of the reason.

" You, once upon a time ... me, that ..."

Peter did not know what to say for an instant. Did he say that they were together once upon a time? This may scare Harry, who is in a crisis of amnesia.

" Once upon a time we just ... so ... kiss? "

" Before I didn't have amnesia? "

It was Harry who spoke, he asked cautiously.

" You ... like me? "

Peter paused for a few seconds, nodded his head very quickly, but he was very firm.

" Well," Harry smiled in the moonlight, his necks were all red, and his voice was like a mosquito humming, very small.

Harry propped up his body a little with his hand and then gave Peter a slight kiss on the bridge of his nose, which was in a dull state.

" I also, I also like you, Peter ... this is the truth. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is over~  
> To be continued ……  
> l hope you enjoy it!  
> lf you like the story between Peter and Harry, pleaseLeave me a message↓ ~  
> Thank you~
> 
> this is nojoy's book, please don't use it in any bad way,especially stealing!


End file.
